


Until You Find Me

by pearl_scribbles



Series: Between the Scenes [1]
Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: -ish let me dream, Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearl_scribbles/pseuds/pearl_scribbles
Summary: Distance makes the heart grow fonder, but Akane didn't know how much hers still wanted after three years.
Relationships: Kougami Shinya/Tsunemori Akane
Series: Between the Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1819381
Comments: 8
Kudos: 112





	Until You Find Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the Psycho-Pass movie, when Akane stays at Angkor Wat with Kogami. There's some light references to my last fic, but all you really need to know is that this has happened between them before.

She should’ve gone straight to bed after Kogami had left her to heed the quiet call for him. There wasn’t anything for her to do without him around, especially with her uniform so haphazardly hidden under his jacket. All of Shion’s equipment was still in her room back on Shamballa, and now that she’d disobeyed Wang on so many different counts, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to go back and retrieve them. 

But Akane’s mind never calmed down when she needed it to. All she could do was help herself to a glass of water as her thoughts ran nonstop, draining her of any sleepiness even as her eyelids itched from exhaustion. She was so lost in her head, perched on the hard bed and staring into her water, that she jumped from the simple sound of the curtain rustling with Kogami’s entrance. He paused at her reaction before making his way to the counter for his own glass of water. “Thought you’d be asleep by now.” 

“Me too,” she snorted. She was used to her sleep troubles, but they were somehow worsened here...and she suspected that suddenly being around Kogami again had something to do with it. Her skin prickled, and she felt more on-edge than usual, as if she was charged with static electricity and could get shocked at any moment. “Did your meeting go well?” 

“Not quite a meeting, but...yeah.” He glanced at her with a smirk. “Nothing you need to worry about.” 

“Oh, I’m sure.” A smile quirked at her lips despite herself, and she emptied her glass in a pitiful attempt to hide it. When she lowered her glass, she found Kogami staring at her, his smirk softened into a small grin. “What?” 

“Just...you’ve changed.” 

“So you keep saying.” 

“Never would’ve expected you to hand my ass to me.” 

“You never would’ve expected to see me at all.” 

“No...can’t say I’m upset about it, though.” He drained his own water, and held out his hand for her glass. 

Akane watched quietly as he set the glasses out to dry and tidied up the room for the night. A familiar, comfortable silence came down on the room, broken by Kogami’s soft footsteps and the scraping of the chairs as he pulled them together into a makeshift bed for himself. She only spoke up when he approached the bed for an extra blanket, her soft voice melting the silence instead of breaking it. “I...I’ve missed you.” 

His hands stilled, one coming to a stop right next to hers. He held almost too still, and Akane could almost hear all of the thoughts tumbling over themselves in his head. She was past worrying about how he would respond - it had been three years since they’d last seen each other, and they’d be lucky if they saw each other at all after she left the SEAUn. 

The first touch was so light, she almost didn’t feel it at all. It was the softest brush of his pinky against hers, and when she gently pressed back, his pinky moved to hook on hers. The innocent contact seemed to confirm something for Kougami, and he finally replied, “I missed you too.” She glanced up at him, and met his eyes as a small, sad grin danced on his lips. “When I was still searching for a place to settle down, I kept thinking about what you said. About us finding each other as two regular people, not as an Enforcer and an Inspector. Seeing what the world is like...it just reminded me of how impossible that felt, no matter how much I wanted it.” 

“We’re not an Enforcer and Inspector now.” 

“No, now we’re a detective and a suspected terrorist.” Despite his jaded words and melancholic grin, he didn’t move away when she moved her hand on top of his, fingertips tracing idle patterns on his skin. He just shifted so that his hand was turned up, letting her trace along the lines on his palm in a loose handhold. His calloused fingers gently brushed the sensitive skin of her wrist, sending a feeling like electricity skating up her arm. “I’ve missed...being with you,” he murmured, voice a little more hoarse than before. 

Their eyes met again, and she felt his hand slip out from under hers to brush against her cheek. She leaned into the touch, the hesitant dance feeling strangely familiar even though it had been three years since the first and last time they’d given in to each other. His touches were light, as if he were asking for her permission, even as his fingers pressed under her chin. She couldn’t help breathing, “Shinya…” as he tilted her face up to his, knowing what hearing her say his first name would do to him. 

It worked. Something seemed to break in him, and he finally bent his face down to hers for a searing kiss. She moaned into him, her lips immediately parting under his with that same strange sense of familiarity. Why? Had their one night together really been haunting her so strongly? Was that why his hands creeping under her shirt felt so...right? As if there was a deep coldness in her that only his touch could thaw? 

Because she did feel like she was melting - every muscle tensed from stress and trauma relaxed under his lips and fingers, making her feel oddly fluid as she let him peel her shirt and bra off. He was so solid as he stood over her, his muscles somehow even stronger since she’d last held him. But that just made it easier for her to move over him, pulling quiet groans from him as she tugged his shirt off and covered his scarred skin with kisses and heated touches. 

The tremble that had plagued her three years ago was nowhere to be found as the rest of their clothes fell away and he pressed her back against the hard bed. Maybe it was because of the balmy tropical air, or maybe it was because she knew she had no reason to feel nervous in his arms. A gasp escaped her when his tongue swirled around her nipple, and she pressed her lips into a thin line to hold back the moans that rose in her as his hands cupped her breasts. It was a relief when his lips returned to hers, letting her smother her moans against him. 

As their kiss deepened, Akane pressed up until she was sitting, making Kogami pull back to look at her with a question in his eyes. “I...I want to be on top,” she murmured, her flush deepening at the grin that curled his lips. 

“Roger that, Inspector.” 

“Don’t call me that,” she hissed, pressing him against the bed with her hands on his chest and her hips pinning his down. His retort was cut off by a surprised groan when she kissed and nipped her way down the exposed column of his neck, and it was his turn to sink his teeth into his bottom lip in an attempt to silence himself. She smirked against his skin, sucking and biting a small bruise by his collarbone while one hand reached behind her to grasp his cock. His chest stuttered under hers as she slowly began stroking, pausing to circle the leaking droplets around his crown. She drank up every bit-back groan, relished the sight of his hands clutching the sheets at their sides, and soared on the sound of him gasping her name, until she felt him clutch at her stroking hand. 

“Akane...I need…” She planted a sweet kiss on his pleading lips before she obliged him, lowering herself just enough to let his tip slide through her folds. Her arousal dripped down his length, and he pressed his hand against his mouth at the feeling of his sensitive head bumping against her swollen clit, making a small mewl escape her. But his hand couldn’t fully stifle the groan that rumbled out of him when she finally sank down, her breath stuttering out of her on a quiet moan. 

He grasped at her waist, helping her glide up and down, her thighs slightly shaking on either side of his hips. As her breaths started coming faster, she stopped lifting over him, settling on twisting her hips on his in a sinful way, grinding her clit into him as he somehow sank deeper into her. No longer needing to support her, his hands glided up to cup her tits again, circling his calloused fingertips over her peaked nipples and making her head fall back with a silent cry. 

Her nails sank into his skin as she rocked her hips even faster, and he growled as his hand came up to cup her cheek, his thumb gliding to rest on her lips. They parted to let her gently suck the tip in, tongue swirling around the digit before she carefully sank her teeth into his skin. The pressure made him gasp in surprised pain and pleasure, and his thumb slipped out as he firmly grasped the back of her neck to pull her down into a rough kiss, teeth biting into her lips as payback. 

She moaned shamelessly into his mouth, any thought of the rebels in neighboring rooms pushed out of her mind by the building waves of pleasure. His grip on her hip was bruising, but the pain only added to the desperate climb. Her breath left her in desperate gasps of “Shinya, please... _yes…_ ,” and the sound of his name falling breathlessly from her lips was enough to make his hips stutter with his release. He pulled her mouth back down to his, emptying his groans into her while he filled her up below. 

As he came down from his peak, his hand moved down from her waist, fitting between their hips to circle against her clit. “Come for me, Akane.” It was as if a final switch flipped in her, and her spine stiffened, forcing her to sit up straight over Kogami as her orgasm rushed through her, locking her muscles as if she was being shocked by electricity. She succeeded in staying silent until the last throb of pleasure shuddered through her, making a final, quiet moan shake out of her. 

Her eyes slowly blinked open to see that grey gaze sweeping over her body, his hands gently caressing her sides as they glided up. She flushed when their eyes met, and felt her heart jump at the fond grin he gave her. “What?” 

“...You’re beautiful.” He looked as surprised as she was by his soft, awed murmur, and for the first time, she saw Shinya Kogami, notorious Inspector turned Enforcer turned guerrilla leader, _blush._ She couldn’t stop a shy smile from spreading across her face from his words and blush, and she saw his lips curve into a small, embarrassed frown before she kissed the pout out of them. He relaxed under her soft kisses, and his arms wrapped around her as she slid down to the bed, body still pressed flush against his. 

Her fingers lightly traced patterns along his muscles, and she could feel the gentle rumble of his voice when he murmured, “You don’t smoke.” 

“You still do.” 

A quiet huff of a laugh escaped him. “But you’re the one with a box of cigarettes on hand.” 

“I can’t have been prepared to see you?” 

“You weren’t exactly planning to give me a housewarming gift.” 

It was her turn to smile, but she knew she couldn’t avoid the unspoken question. “They...help me think. When a case feels overwhelming, they help me slow down, take better stock of the leads we have so far.” 

“But you don’t smoke them.” 

“No. Just...light them and let them burn in an ashtray. Like a candle that’s bad for me.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think I’ve been a worse influence than I thought.” 

“If I didn’t know better, I’d think you’ve gotten more arrogant than I thought, Kogami-san.” His head jerked down at the more formal term, only for him to relax when he saw her teasing grin. He couldn’t help smirking back, but the smirk faded away as he gazed down at her. 

Her grin turned into a frown at what he said next. “I shouldn’t have let you follow me here...I should’ve shaken you off or let you arrest me.” 

“Stop it,” she murmured, her low voice not hiding the edge in her tone. “Don’t frame this as a mistake.” 

“When I left Japan, I swore I wouldn’t let myself see you again...wouldn’t let you get tangled up in my plans again…” 

“You didn’t 'let' me do anything.” She pushed herself onto her elbows to glare at him. “I forced my way in. You don’t get to shoulder the blame, Shinya. I made this choice, and I refuse to let you convince me into regretting it.” 

“But-” 

“But nothing. Yes, this-” she gestured at their naked bodies “-wasn’t a part of either of our plans. But that doesn’t make it a mistake, and it doesn’t make you a bad person who seduced little naive me. I’ve grown up, Shinya. I was growing up then, and I’ve grown up now, and I still know what I want. I want you.” Three years apart had changed some things, but it didn't change the burn of a different word on her tongue.

Her voice was quiet, but the force behind her words still hit Kogami. He was silent for a moment, seemingly searching for something in her face, until he finally pressed his lips against hers. It was a foolish thought, but she couldn’t help wondering if he could taste the unspoken word as his tongue brushed against hers, feel it in her fingertips pressing against his jaw, hear it in her sighing his name as he pressed her back against the bed and scraped his teeth against the sensitive skin under her ear. 

“I want you too,” he growled into her ear. “I’ve always wanted you.” 

“You have me,” she gasped, pulling his lips back to hers. 

Her teeth were tugging on his lower lip when his walkie talkie suddenly crackled. He froze, and she could feel him willing it to die down in the shuddering tension of his muscles. But it crackled to life again, this time with a broken call of his name. “Leave it,” Akane whispered, and she saw him consider it as he gazed down at her. 

But just as he started to bend back down, there came another call of his name, this time quiet and right outside of the curtain that served as his door. His eyes screwed shut, and he let out a slow breath through his nose, as though he could breathe out his frustration, before rolling out of bed and yanking his clothes back on with efficiency and a touch too much force. He opened the curtain just enough to speak with whoever was on the other side, being careful to cover the opening with his body so nobody could peer inside at Akane. She still pressed herself to the bed, curling up as best as she could under the small blanket. 

She didn’t need to turn her translator back on to know it was a tedious matter - she could hear it in the clipped tone that barely hid his annoyance. When the unwitting intruder walked away, Kogami turned back to her, and her heart sank at the regret in his eyes. “I have to go. You should get dressed. We can’t risk someone seeing you like this in my room, especially alone. Don’t wait up for me.” 

She could only nod, disappointment wrapping a fist around her throat. But before she could slide out of bed, he was back at her side, his hand tipping her face up for another kiss. It was achingly sweet and gentle, the kind of kiss she was starting to associate with the end of these...encounters. What she wouldn't give for them to be something normal, something to look forward to, not something to desperately hold onto in their brief flashes of time together. “Good night, Akane,” he breathed when they reluctantly parted. 

“Good night, Shinya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Find Me" by Taeyeon. What can I say, the ladies of Kpop have been making me feel things. 
> 
> The love between these two is so raw and I'm so weak and maybe I have a google doc that's 34 pages long full of drabbles I've written about them over the past two months. I promise they're not all smutty, but I can't promise they'll all see the light of day. I do have a long-ish holiday-themed one-shot featuring the original Division One team that I plan on publishing before Christmas! (hopefully) 
> 
> I also want to write for other fandoms, like Jojo's and Persona 5, but writing ShinKane trash is my coping mechanism for the fact that we're probably not going to get more than five minutes of screen time for them in season 3, and none of it will be of them together, it's fine, I'm fine.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Psycho-Pass, including any of its characters or world-building. Please do not copy and paste any of this work on other websites, nor plagiarize any part of it. Thank you.


End file.
